Reality
by Royal Eclipse
Summary: Malcolm Potter, The chosen one. Proud son of Lily and James Potter. Harry Potter, the neglected son. His disappearance ignored by everyone after a few days. What happened to him? Swearing, violence and bloody scenes. Pairings: GW/HP, DM/HG, RW/OC, RL/OC, SB/OC, JP/LE NL/LL, and maybe a few others. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JK ROWLING DOES!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

1995, Godrics Hallow

Cold and stormy is the weather during this time. The middle of winter some would've observed. Most people would be inside snuggled under blankets and sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate, actually it seemed that everyone are inside their houses or maybe at work. All were inside, all except one. A figure sits on a bench facing the empty park with a newspaper in hand and an umbrella in the other. This figure looked to be sporting an amused expression as they read the headline.

'MALCOLM POTTER, THE CHOSEN ONE'

Yes the famous Potters. James Potter and his wife Lily Potter are the proud parents of Malcolm William Potter, the supposedly chosen one. Nobody noticed how that picture looked a bit wrong. Well, they are missing one small detail, the oldest of the Potter children, Harry James Potter. The truth about him hadn't been discovered in years. 1989 was when he was noticed by the whole world when he had disappeared. His disappearance called for a worldwide manhunt for him but was never found. The saying 'LIFE GOES ON' seems to be quite literal for the Potters because in just a few days they had completely forgotten about the boy as did everyone, except for just a few. Another manhunt had happened a few weeks after Harry Potter's disappearance when 4 more children vanished like he did. Once again everyone had forgotten about them. Anyways back to the story…

Time slowly passed as the figure sat there reading the paper but stopped when a sound of a twig broke the silence. The figure looked up and showed the most mesmerising eyes. A man with the colour of Emerald green in his eyes and that would be the described colour for it is rare and is a colour that shows authority and power when needed. He swirled his head around to find the source of the sound. He found that it was a dog, one that has the looks of a grim. It's blue eyes shined brightly when it saw that the man found it. The Human grinned at the dog and stood up moving towards it. There was nothing unusual about this gesture but when the dog starts shifting into a man may change your opinion.

"Sirius Black, it's been awhile hasn't it?" The man greeted to the shape shifter.

"What's with all the casualties?" The shape shifter referred to as Sirius Black asked.

"Just wanted a dramatic flair." The man said.

"You know I still can't believe you are walking around un-disguised in the middle of Godrics Hallow. You could get caught!" Sirius ranted throwing his hands up frustrated.

The man just smirked and shrugged as if it was no big importance. Then the mood turned serious. (Like the dog turned into Sirius! No? Well I thought it was funny and Ironic. Never mind ignored this and me.)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius questioned. "I mean you could do this next year after more training?"

"I'm ready Sirius, if I wait some more something bad might happen, again." The man retorted. "I already learned more than enough from my mentors and I think you know that."

"Yes, but what about the others? Are they ready as well?" Sirius argued. Then he sighed knowing this was not the time. "Are you really sure? I mean could you really do this? Knowing who you are, I know you could but do you think YOU could?" Sirius felt worried.

"Sirius, Uncle Padfoot, please stop worrying. I know that you are my godfather and all and I appreciate the worrying for me and my safety but just tone it down a bit." The man said. " I am Harry James Potter after all."


	2. Chapter 2: Speechless Return

1995, Hogwarts

GREAT HALL, WELCOME FEAST

Here in the Gryffindor table sat Malcolm Potter and his two best friends, Miriam Granger and Leon Weasley. All held superior expressions as they stared at everyone. Being the Boy-who-lived had gotten to Malcolm's head as well as his friends for they have major popularity. Malcolm is a fit and tall 15-year-old boy. He has red hair like his mother and hazel brown eyes like his father. He probably would've been a great lad if it weren't for his ego getting in the way. Miriam Granger had straight brown hair and grey eyes. She was the complete opposite of her twin sister before the disappearance. Her twin was called Hermione Granger. She had disappeared the same day Leon's younger sibling Ginny and twin Ronald did and he were once again the complete opposite of his siblings. Leon had red hair like all the Weasley's but his had blonde-ish streaks through it and his eyes are a dull hazel green colour. They sit in their normal spot while the sorting happens chatting about random things. This is a normal thing for them but what they don't know is that normal is going to change soon.

OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL

There stood 5 hooded persons. Their heads were down with grins hidden.

"So are we ready?" Someone asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Another stated.

"Then let us go!" Someone ordered in a joking but half serious way. With a flick of someone's wrist a gust of wind blew and pushed the doors open. (Wow, that's some strong wind). With a subtle signal all of them moved forward towards the now defensive state of Hogwarts, students and teachers alike.

INSIDE GREAT HALL

As the doors burst open all professors and most students had stood up, wand drawn and ready for any danger. Some were surprised by finding 5 hooded figures in the middle of the doorway, but most had cautious thoughts. Before the figures could take another step Dumbledore spoke,

"Who are you to trespass Hogwarts at this time?"

None had answered.

Dumbledore tried again, "Tell us your identities or we will have to take full action!"

Still none answered, Dumbledore was losing his patience bit by bit.

"Speak trespassers or the next place you'll see will be the Ministry of Magic's prison cells." Dumbledore ordered.

Silence was brought upon Dumbledore again but with one difference. The two front figures had shifted slightly, just enough to let their hood fall off. The Great Hall was left speechless.

The figure on the left is male while the on the right is female. The male has jet-black untamed hair with mesmerising, emerald green eyes. The female has scarlet red hair and warm hazel brown eyes. Though none could see for themselves, they guessed that those two had strong builds hidden under their cloaks. No one spoke, all had recognised the two figures standing before them. The other hooded figure dropped their hoods and watched as the people gaped at them. On the right side of the red head girl is another red head male. He has red hair and sky-blue eyes. On the left of the jet-black haired male stood a female. She has straight brown hair with blonde-ish highlights and dark blue eyes. On her left stood another male. He has white blonde hair and Caribbean blue eyes. Again they had their strong builds hidden underneath their cloaks. All the males reached to about 6.1ft-6.3ft, while the females reached up to about 5.10ft-5.11ft. Though they have the aura of an adult they are just in fact teenagers with more knowledge and power anyone has never seen before.

The Hall remained silent as the stared at the figures. Because none could believe their eyes! For these people are…

"Harry Potter, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draconis Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced shocked to the bone.

And for the fist time tonight one of them, Harry Potter spoke up,

"Yes we're back and only for one reason… There will be hell to pay!"


	3. Chapter 3: 'Family' Reunion

"Yes we're back and for one reason only… There will be Hell to Pay!"

No one knew the reason why Harry Potter had said what he said. No one even knew the reason of his return as well as his companions either. The whole thing is just a jumbled puzzle piece that has no luck of being fixed, well, not yet anyway.

The red head, Ginerva Weasley spoke up, "To those who will not mind their own business, we have returned on request. That is all you people need to know!"

Ronald or Ron Weasley, the other red head added, "There isn't any need of our sorting tonight for we have already been placed in our houses. Those who think otherwise should know no knowledge of us since we have just returned."

Dumbledore had just recovered from his unexpected shock to voice out his opinion over all this, "How have you already been sorted into your houses without the use of the sorting hat made by the founders?"

Hermione, the brown haired girl answered, "Fate." Simple and very childish this answer may have been to anyone but with these 5 teens it has a whole bigger story that.

Draconis or Draco Malfoy, the white-blonde haired boy pitched in, "If we are done with this small interrogation I believe that we will be heading to our seats for dinner. We have no more need of interrupting this feast any longer!" Before they headed off to their seats they took off their cloaks to reveal the school uniform with their assorted houses' colours. Gasps spread as they observed the colours on each person's uniform.

Harry looked at everyone's expressions as they saw his house. All he did was smirk and say, "It's rude to stare at people, I thought everyone's parents taught them that when they were little tots!" The more he looked the bigger the smirk grew. On the Head tables were all the professors seated as well as the head master. 5 professors caught Harry's eye. Sitting on the left side of Minerva McGonagall sat James and Lily Potter, who were next to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Lupin, Black and Snape had the biggest grins on their faces while James, Lily and Minerva gaped at him. "James and Lily, my so called Mother and Father. I surely didn't think that this was our reunion after all these years. I hope you're proud of your eldest child this great achievement." Harry stated coldly at them never dropping the smirk. Then they all went off to their respective seats in their house tables.

Hermione Granger went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Luna Lovegood. Draco Malfoy went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville Longbottom, much to everyone's surprise. Ronald Weasley joined the Hufflepuff table. Ginerva Weasley walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise Zambini. As for Harry Potter, all he did was stand there in the middle of the hall as if waiting for something.

Dumbledore watched the boy cautiously before asking, "What are you still standing there for Mr Potter? Are you not joining your house for the feast?"

Harry didn't answer him and stayed standing there. His gaze was directed to his Parents. Emerald green met emerald green as well as hazel brown. The look of utter betrayal showed on the elder Potters' faces as Harry's remained cocky with a hint of irritation.

"Are you not proud of me, Father? How about you Mother, do you want to show me how much you love me? Or is it just a small fantasy of mine to ever get the affection I've always craved from you? Tell me, are you proud of your eldest son?" Harry sneered at them already knowing the final answer. This was Harry's motive from the moment he got here was show how un-perfect the ancient and noble house of Potter was to show the world the a little truth beneath all the lies.

James Potter spoke with indescribable contempt at his eldest child, "You are not my son, Malcolm Potter, the boy-who-lived is my son. You are a filthy sick child who does not belong in the house of Potter. You are here-by disowned from now until forever. I will not stain my Family with your filthy blood!"

"Thank you for that James, now the whole world can see how you Potters' really are, cold, cruel and corrupted with fame. Blood never counted in your heart did it? Only money and power! You just disowned your eldest son for being himself because fate brought me in my house. You never changed from the moment Malcolm was chosen and you never will!" Harry glared at them. "Gryffindors you have turned out to be in the past but right now you act like a Slytherin. Never forget this day Potter, for a Slytherin will not stop till they get their revenge… A Slytherin like me!" With that Harry headed off to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Ginny ignoring the dreaded silence that has occurred.

One thought stuck in Harry's mind as he continued this night, 'This is just the beginning of everything.'


	4. Chapter 4: Mistakes don't make you, YOU

ANGUEM MANOR

"FOOLS, ALL OF YOU!" A raspy voice bellowed. It came from the throne room where a meeting had taken place. "I asked for one small thing to happen and this is what I get? 4 dead and the rest injured or stunned! All you needed to do was capture 3 students from the Le Fay Academy and bring them to me. How hard is it to do? Just stun them, grab them and run! I would've done them myself if it wasn't for this problem I have." The person paused. "Uh, forget it. LEAVE NOW AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL UNDER STRONG PUNISHMENT." A sound of fast footsteps indicated of hurrying pupils exiting the room.

Looking a little more closely in the throne room you could see a man in his late 50's. Though his features could be easily resemble a snake you would still be able to see a slight emotion of pain and anger in those red serpent like eyes. He, the man is Lord Voldemort or in this case Tom Riddle. He looked so deep in thought but was broken out of this reverie by a small knock on the door. Tom was about to curse whoever interrupted his time but stopped as he saw a small little brunette girl walk in with a smile on her face. Tom's features softened and a genuine smile grew on his mouth.

"Grandfather!" The little girl exclaimed as she ran to him. He stood up and caught her as she jumped into his embrace. "You never guessed what happened today!"

Tom laughed, a sound that was most impossible to hear these days. "Melinda, always good to see you darling."

"Grandfather, I can ride a bike now!" She squealed excitedly. She giggled and the sound echoes in the room. "Mommy taught me!"

Now in the real world people would think that Tom would've gone into a raging fit because his daughter and granddaughter were using muggle based products but in this world of theirs he laughed and smiled along with her. "That's brilliant, love. Maybe one day we can all go on a bike ride together!" He slightly smiled at her but inside his mind he had a worrying thought of the future. If he had the chance to survive he'll take his family on a trip so that they could have a safe and normal life. If anybody found out about Melinda and her family Dumbledore would take them away from him. During the past years ever since he went on a trip from hell and back, he had changed. All he was after was a chance of immortality, no not for him but for his granddaughter. That little girl was the joy in his life next to his daughter of course. Though that would change in 12 months. Melinda, his little Melinda had been diagnosed with Colon and Rectal Cancer 3 years ago. She was at risk of dying at any moment because of her young age so everyone around her cherishes each and every moment with her. She's 6 years old right now and according to her last check up with the doctor she only has her last 12 months left before it's time for her to go. Tom has tried everything to cure her but no magic or muggle medicine can save her for it is life's wishes that made this happen. They just hope for a miracle… Just hoping for a miracle that might never come.

HOGWARTS, QUIDDITCH PITCH

Dawn. That would be the time when the sun wakes up to start a brand new day. Some students and teachers still lay asleep dreaming of what could happen today while others like this student flying around on this pitch are worrying about bigger matters unfit for a teenager like them. This student has the obvious physique for a girl but her facial features give her the look of an adult woman. As she flies speedily in the air her mumbles fill the silence of the early morning. To those who have a close range on her would get glimpses of her mumbles.

"Dumbledore… Phaedrea… Mel… Harry… Potters… Disowned… Dead…" She repeats those words as if she were solving some sort of puzzle. She suddenly stopped mid flight and turned her head to see something in the distance. The soft light shadowed over her features giving them an enchanting look. Her hair is a deep dark blue, layered according to the uneven ends. Her eyes are an unusual purple with a hint of emerald flecks in them. The way she held her posture gave her an aura of power and the word enchanting to describe her facial features is an understatement. Angelic, yes, that's the word to describe this girl.

Following her line of sight you would be able to spot an animal with the form of an eagle. Like the girl the eagle had it's gaze faced towards the other. The girl was the first to break the gaze by nodding like she had understood the birds piercing glance. The eagle did the same then flew away. The girl stayed in the same position but her gaze followed the eagle till it disappeared in the horizon. Just as the sun had come up fully, the girl on the broomstick whispered, "Promises are made to be broken!" Then she gripped her broom tightly and sped off back to the castle leaving the pitch empty once again.

HOGWARTS, HARRY POTTER'S DORMITORY… few minutes before

Empty bed and occupied window seat. Harry sits on this seat looking out the window waiting for the sun to rise. Slowly it does, giving him time to think. His mumbles fill the room from the solemn silence.

"Dumbledore… Disowned… James, Lily, Malcolm… Mel… Phantoms… Unbelievable…" It seems like these words are the only things keeping him sane for the time being. A distant look was brought upon his emerald green eyes. This is another puzzle piece to solve but a much harder one. As his thoughts became deeper a recent yet horrifying memory surfaced in his mind.

(FLASH BACK, 1994 FAR OUTSIDE CHATEAU DE LA MERCERIE)

Screaming everywhere, explosions killing dozens of the enemy line as well as their own. Flashes of lights start to consume the darkness. Harry was slashing through anybody from the enemy line; his only goal is to get to Voldemort. Harry could see him watching the battle from the top of the hill sporting an angry look. Voldemort wasn't aware of Harry coming for him and just as Harry was about to throw a spell to end Voldie's life when a scream pierced through the battle. It wasn't like a grown adult screaming when in fatal pain, it was a sound of a screaming child.

Both Harry's and Voldemort's heads immediately turned to find the source of the scream. Their eyes were frantic in the search of the child. Then they found it, the child. There in the middle of the battlefield stands a little girl with a large gash on her cheek. A dead body of a man lay next to her; they had no symbol, which meant no knowledge to know whose side he was on.

Harry recognised the man as one he had hit with an internal bleeding spell since he thought that since the man had hit one of his peers that he would've been an enemy to them. As he stared at the faces of the man and the girl he saw similarities between them. His eyes widened as he put together the pieces. That man was the girl's father. He suddenly felt sick to the stomach once he realised what he had done. _He _had killed the girl's father, _HIM_! Harry stood there frozen in shock but in the corner of his eye he saw Voldemort moving towards the little girl in a fast walk that quickly turned into a run. Harry still couldn't move and inside his mind sent a little prayer that the girl will be all right. Just as Voldemort was about to reach the little girl Harry shook off his shock and ran towards them ready to take action but apparently he didn't need to because Voldemort called out, "RETREAT! STOP THE BATTLE, GO BACK TO BASE!" Then he looked at Harry and said, "I WILL BE BACK POTTER, THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Voldemort grabbed the little girl's hand as gently as he could and apparated, the Deatheaters followed and for now the battle was over. This left a horrifying silence for the people to think about their dead. As for Harry this left him thinking deeply in his mind about the little girl whose father he killed and the mistakes he had made throughout the years.

(END FLASHBACK)

As Harry came back from the memory trip he was shivering like crazy.

"I never meant for those people to die!" He whispered to himself. After a few minutes he eventually stopped shivering but he stayed seated on the window seat. He kept his gaze looking outside the window and suddenly squinted his eyes as he saw something moving fast. Someone on a broomstick zoomed past his dormitory window just as the sun came up fully. By his perspective the person looked like a girl but he wasn't sure and he wanted to find out. The student looked a bit familiar like someone he had met before, so maybe the trip down memory lane wasn't just used for a nightmare of sorts. 'Let's hope this year I can get redemption for my mistakes, just to make everything right.' Harry thought but with everything that's been going on he shouldn't get his hopes up because one wrong move can change anything and that is never usually for the good of the world.

* * *

><p>AN sorry for the late update, had exams and had no time to write stuff.


	5. Chapter 5: Complications Happen

Alright people, bit of a longish chapter. Sorry for this lateness and stuff, explanation is at the bottom of the page. By the way JKROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER. Warning: swearing may occur in this chapter.

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS, GREAT HALL<p>

Everyone sits at their respective tables talking about the updated gossip caused by the schools newest students. Most looked around to try and catch a glimpse of them but everyone had noticed none of them had showed up yet. Over at the Gryffindor table Malcolm, Miriam and Leon complain about their sibling's return.

"I can't believe that she would have the nerve of coming back here!" Miriam exclaimed. "My family and I made it perfectly clear we did not want a little beaver in our household. She just loved the attention, that diva."

"I know what you mean, Mir!" Leon said. "I have two siblings back and that would mean the attention that I had gained from my family will on them now. I already know I'm the family favourite and with Ginerva back it will change because she's the first Weasley girl and the attention has to go to her and with Ron he'll be sulking in his room because he wants attention, I mean why would anyone give him the time of day or any time in any day."

"Ok Leon, that last part didn't really make sense to me but I agree with you! It's a good thing that Harry got disowned or else I would be having Slytherin blood staining my Gryffindor household. I had a feeling he ran away because he was jealous of my title and fame. Now I guess he's back to get attention to himself this time!" Malcolm sneered to his friends. They continued chatting about the same topic but then grew quiet when they heard the chatter in the Great Hall had ceased.

Every one of the students faced the doors as well as all of the teachers. The newest students had arrived for breakfast and none of them seemed fazed by all the gazes that they had unfortunately brought on themselves. At first they just stood there as if studying their surroundings then Harry started to walk followed by Ginny and then the others. Harry and the others did not however head to their tables to eat breakfast instead they went over to the Head table. Ignoring the looks of ridicule they continued on their way till they got to the spot where Remus, Sirius and Severus sit and eat. Malcolm watched them from afar, as did his friends and well all the others who have kept their eyes on the students since they had arrived. All they could see is the way they were conversing with each other. Even though the Hall was quiet everyone couldn't hear a word the group said no matter how hard they tried it seemed like it was spelled to be that way. The other professor's apart from the said ones couldn't hear either.

CONVERSATION BETWEEN HARRY AND THE OTHERS

Once Harry and his friends reached the table he cast a small charm that prevents others from listening in.

"Morning, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Uncle Sly." Harry greeted Sirius, Remus and Severus. "How are you?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow and curiously answered him, "We're fine thank you for asking." He was under the impression that Harry was about to say something very worrisome to them. "Is there anything you need to tell us?" He asked trying to break an awkward silence that was about to occur while a staring contest happens between all of them.

"Why yes, yes I do!" Harry stated but he wasn't the person to speak when it came to actually speaking of the importance unless it was urgent, that person was usually Ginny Weasley.

"Well first off we need to talk about the Phantom Flame, secondly about us being here and last of all we sorta missed out on getting our timetables so we'll get it after our first two conversations and plus to talk about boring old classes!" She said getting the elders attention quite quickly at the mention of the Phantom Flame.

"Why would any of you need to be concerned about the Phantom Flame?" Severus asked surprised about the straight forwardness of this topic.

"Well for one, if you have even bothered to check the paper this morning before you ate, you would know that 4 more attacks have happened ever since last night. If you were wondering when on earth did we find out about this Phantom Flame was weeks ago during the first attack this, I think it's a person made. A vigilante if you ask me. I guess it's a good thing that they're killing off just deatheaters and such, but can't they be a little less gruesome about it?" Ginny explained.

"I don't think that this is the place to talk about the Phantom Flame, Love." Harry told her. "Maybe for more private areas, specifying on the MS and the Sanctuaire de Le Fey. Maybe onto the next topic." He said.

"Oh, yeah, you're right as always. But anyways we still have no idea why we need to be here?" Ginny wondered.

"Didn't your leader send you here on request. I guess Harry has some close contact with your leader considering he actually got the request from them, maybe you should let him talk to your leader and ask them?" Severus suggested then raised an eyebrow at the young ones when he got sheepish looks. "I assume you know where your leader is?"

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, about that… It isn't just because we don't know where our leader is, it's also because we have no clue WHO our leader is!" He got looks of ridicule from the elders.

"WHAT, THAT'S BULLSH*T!" Sirius exclaimed. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO YOUR LEADER IS? YOU SHOULD'VE FOUND OUT AGES AGO! YOU JUST CAN'T FOLLOW ANYONE BLINDLY, IT COULD BE A DEATHEATER FOR ALL YOU KNOW OR MAYBE A WANTED CRIMINAL! I THOUGHT YOU GOT THE LETTER FACE TO FACE WITH THAT PERSON HARRY, YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME CLUE ABOUT WHO IT IS? WHAT ABOUT THE LETTER IS THERE A SIGNATURE OR SOMETHING?" At the end of the very loud rant Sirius was forced to take in deep breaths since he had said every single word without a gap for air. Nobody had noticed that Remus had not said anything throughout the whole, (you could call it that) meeting. Well not until now anyways.

"Sirius, since when did you take anything siriusly?" Remus started quite amused at his friend's sudden change, though he continued not letting Sirius answer. "And I assure you they are not following anyone blindly. I also thought that you of all people would know not to put down any name that could be traced back to you on either a letter or pretty much anything. You are really stupid enough to think that your godson's that idiotic to follow any wanted deatheater or criminal! And you did not have to worry about their leader BECAUSE I MET HER ONG AGO!" Remus had lost his cool near the end since Sirius had that brilliant idea of accusing his own godson and his friends of following a frigging deatheater. Then he suddenly slapped his forehead at being such a dick for letting out their leaders gender when he was specifically asked not too.

"Her?" Harry questioned. "Our leader is a girl?"

'You can tell them, it's alright as long as my name is hidden, Uncle Moony.' Remus heard in his head, immediately relaxing. "Yes, your leader is a girl, but she is a somewhat special one. Chosen by Merlin herself to become your leader and was known as the first female apprentice in the world. No one knows her name except for Merlin of course, the founders of Hogwarts, a few other beings of utmost importance and well I also got the privilege to know her name which I was sworn to keep secret till the time was right." Remus lied at the last part of the secrecy thing.

"How come you get to know her name and not any of us, especially Harry?" Ginny argued. The others nodded in the background not wanting to intrude in this family-ish feud. (HEY THAT RHYMED; just ignore my awesome randomness if you can't handle it)

'Tell them, Uncle Moony. They have the right to know. Sure they'll be mad at you but you have to convince them why.' The voice in Remus' head said. (HEAD, SAID, RHYMED! I FEEL LIKE DR SUESS BUT LESS SUESS-Y)

"Because…" Remus started. The he paused dramatically because his thoughts are doubling up on doubts. Everyone looked at him expectantly and he gave in. "She, you leader is my-uh-she-is-my…" He cleared his throat but that didn't help much. "Sheismygoddaughter!" He said quickly.

"WHAT?" Draco and Hermione exclaimed in unison. The others looked confused while Harry and Sirius sported thoughtful looks.

"She. Is. My. Goddaughter!" Remus enunciated. He was worried about Sirius and Harry's expressions to his sudden out burst of new information. Instead of his expected emotions Harry just smiled and asked Sirius, "Do you mind if we get our timetables so we can head to class?"

"Sure Harry, I was thinking of giving them to you earlier but we had a rather interesting and intriguing conversation." Sirius handed Harry the timetables. After a look over Harry smiled satisfied with the outcome. He then handed out everyone else's and looked back at Remus. His expression changed to a hard one at him, "We'll talk about this later after all the classes." Then his face had a grin as he turned to his fellow mates. "Looks like we have Transfiguration to start with why don't we have a quick snack then head over to the class, eh." Ron just shrugged and headed off to his table first. (I KNOW HE DID NOT GET TO SAY MUCH BUT TRUST ME THERE IS A GOOD REASON BEHIND IT… well once I think of one but… OH JUST IGNORE, THIS IF YOU CAN). Hermione looked at Harry curiously then walked off herself, followed by Draco. Ginny waited for Harry to join them but had to wait a bit because he needed a word with the Messer's. Moony and Padfoot for just a moment.

"If you Marauders are rebellious enough for your old age then you may be obliged to join us in our meeting in the place where everything is hidden. 8 o'clock sharp, if not have fun being either stuck outside the room or have fun being professor oldies-no-fun." With that he left without giving them a chance to answer. He cancelled the privacy charms, offered his arm to Ginny who took it gratefully and walked to the Slytherin table next to a loner girl and ate breakfast with no evidence of any oddities this morning. Though when he and the others caught everyone still staring at them they yelled, "JUST TAKE A PICTURE, AT LEAST IT WILL LAST LONGER!" That was when students and professors alike diverted their gazes and ate in a very awkward silence.

After their interesting and yet short breakfast, Harry and his peers were the first to exit the Great hall to head to Transfiguration. As they did, all those who were dazed from pretty much every single thing that had happened last night and just before recovered (That was the whole school if you were wondering). They all sat there for a few minutes then Remus had the brilliant idea to check his watch and saw that classes were supposed to start 3 minutes ago. They had sat there for 10 minutes trying to compensate the new information that they forgot that this was a school. All rushed out and headed to their classes.

~TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM~

Harry sits next to Ginny seemingly content with the company, while Hermione and Ron argued about a little thing such as manners. Draco watched them in amusement. They had been waiting for about 5 minutes and still no one came.

"I have a feeling we broke everyone!" Ginny whispered to Harry. He had to stop his body from shivering because of Ginny's breath on his ear. He sneaked his arm around her waist and whispered back, "We may have, but we are not finished yet." They stared each other in the eyes and were slowly leaning in. They were a breath away and… The doors burst open to reveal many flushed looking students and Professor McGonagall. Harry inwardly cursed as he sat back to his original state. He looked over at Ginny and saw that she was slightly red.

"Ok, Welcome back to Hogwarts, and welcome to those new students." She gave them a look that said, 'try anything and you'll regret it.' "We are changing quite a bit in this year's curriculum from 4th years and up. Like the 4th years, you will be put into partners in class. Though you will not find out who they are till your DADA class later on. As you can see that the houses have been mixed in every classes', according to the headmaster it will create house unity. This will be your class until the end of the year. Then next year you and your partner will move to a different class and so on and so forth. Any questions?" Professor McGonagall said. Not one person dared to say anything so she continued, "You will all be learning how to transfigure almost anything out of nothing, learn about animagi but you will not be permitted to become one until 7th year, how to conjure multiple things out of one thing and others more. Since nobody had anything to ask let us get started."

This class left no interest in Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Hermione. They had learnt all this few years ago. Professor McGonagall began with a lecture that made Harry have a 25minute snooze on Ginny's shoulder, which was unnoticed by McGonagall. Then they started to transfigure things out of thin air. The Professor of course had a demonstration and conjured a little kitten out of nowhere then asked for them to try it. "The incantation is, transvorto-aura," She pointed out.

Hermione got it first try, so did Ron and Draco, of course all of whom had done it lots of times. This infuriated Miriam. According to her, she was supposed to be the best in class. Leon was annoyed that his twin had done it before him. Malcolm had no reaction as he concentrated on the spell. This was his father's best class when he was younger, so he tried his best. Harry and Ginny sat there and watched as other people in the class tried and failed. Professor McGonagall had forced her voice to work as she gave out points to a Malfoy, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. Just then Miriam had done the spell almost successfully and got full praise from the professor. McGonagall noticed that neither Harry nor Ginny had done anything during the whole lesson and decided to make them an example to all those who would not listen in class.

"Potter, Weasley!" She called out making the class stop and look at the pair. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Said people, had just looked at her and shrugged.

"Weren't listening were you or are you just to arrogant enough to do anything in my class?" She sneered slightly.

"We were listening professor," Harry started.

"But we haven't made the effort to try anything," Ginny added.

"Unless it is used for something useful." Harry ended.

"I'll see about that," The Professor said, "Now both of you conjure a live animal, maybe your Patronus if you have ever done a corporal one, though I doubt that you have. Only Malcolm, Miriam and Leon had done so."

"As you wish Professor!" Harry stood up and mocked bowed, as did Ginny whom had curtsied.

Professor McGonagall had a strong dislike for these student's and the Headmaster had specifically told her to go hard on them, especially the two Slytherins. She had agreed inmost definitely, thinking them dark as a deatheater or even You-Know-Who. She watched as they got into a standing position and swished their wands. All of a sudden two sky/dark blue and pure white Phoenixes appeared before them all and flew around making the sweetest songs ever heard. She was in awe at the wondrous sight as was everyone there. She shook off whatever emotion she had and yelled out, "CLASS DISMISSED" and walked out of the classroom. Leaving 5 smirking students and a few more confused and irritated ones.

~HOGWARTS HALLWAYS~

Harry and Ginny walked ahead of Hermione, Draco and Ron who was eating a chocolate frog. They were on the way to the DADA classroom hoping for whatever is coming from their favourite people, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, of who are the defence Professors. Since they had been let out 20minutes early from transfiguration they decided to sit down a few feet in front of the classroom. Their other classmates did the same but farther from the group.

"So, that first class was somewhat interesting wasn't it?" Draco asked them hoping to break that awkward silence that lay upon the group.

"Of course it was, Harry and Ginny were there so it had to be interesting!" Ron stated getting death glares from said people.

"Well I thought it was educational." Hermione added.

"Only you would think that 'Mione." Ron said.

"And why pray tell is that a bad thing, Ronald?" Hermione sneered.

"It's you and your learning habits and stuff. It's not like anyone else here wanted to learn what we already know!" Ron argued.

And then another argument erupted from them both.

"When are these two ever gonna stop?" Draco muttered and then bet on Hermione for winning the argument in his mind. He had been counting how many wins each had gotten this year, 123 for Ron and 234 for Hermione so far.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them but placed a mental bet on Hermione. She stared at the trio before she turned to Harry. She almost blushed to see that he was already staring at her but didn't say anything.

Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were arguing again and placed a bet on Ron. He knew that he was a lost cause but because of some logical thinking he used legillimency on Hermione's mind and saw that she was thinking that Ron was right. Right then and there he knew that she was going to give up soon. He turned his gaze to Ginny and stared for a few minutes. On her face was a hint of a smile and her eyes twinkled brightly. Her hair shined with a golden tinge once hitting the sunlight. To describe her as beautiful would be an understatement but it's the best word next to breathtaking. She turned to face him and cocked her head to the side once she saw he was already looking. Another moment of theirs had passed and none had noticed that they were leaning in.

The doors burst open and Harry cursed openly this time in a different language only to have his mouth full of soap bubbles. He looked to Ginny who had her wand out and shook her head in mock shame at him. He shrugged and subtly took off the spell. They headed off in the classroom.

~DADA CLASSROOM~

Lupin and Black were waiting at the front of the classroom after releasing their first set of students a few seconds before only to have another enter. Though they had heard some atrocious language outside, they mentally laughed, as they knew it had been Harry. Only that boy could curse in many different languages. True to their thoughts he had entered with Ginny with an odd smell of soap surrounding him. Lupin raised his eyebrow at the redhead girl only to have a shrug as an answer.

"Alright then, welcome troops to a new year of DADA." Sirius announced in his commando voice and then dropped back his normal one. "As you have heard from your first professor that there has been a slight change to the classes this year. We already have your partner's chosen for the years to come," At this most of the class groaned. "So do not whinge about not getting your best friend. Trust us on this you will be happy enough to not get a friend for your partner will be your dueller, your study buddy, your rival and most of all your enemy. Though they will be the ones that you work with the entire year they are your companion to each and everything you do. Well, in class anyway but outside of class is your choice, either befriend them of make them your enemy it is none of our business unless it interferes in our class. Is that all clear, and no I will not give special treatment to anyone nor will I take any questions." Professor Black stated. His explanation was good enough for everyone that nobody moved to say anything. "Now onto those partners and complications. Now I do NOT, want to hear any complains, neither whining nor grumbling about all right. I know I am usually a fun and hyperactive teacher but you should remember that I must get to know the class well before any mischief come about. Anyways first pair," Sirius passes the front towards Remus who holds a rolled up parchment and well, unrolls it. The end reaches to the door and it seems like it has not finished yet.

Remus clears his throat, "First pair, Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson-

"Second pair, Malcolm Potter and Hannah Abbott-

"Third pair, Miriam Granger and Blaise Zambini-

"Fourth pair, Vincent Crabbe and Lisa Turpin-

"Fifth pair, Gregory Goyle and Susan Bones-

"Sixth pair, Leon Weasley and Mandy Brocklehurst-

"Seventh pair, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger-

"Eighth pair, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom-

"Ninth pair, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley, though there are new students coming along you will exchange with them as will the last partners in this class whom of which are Harry Potter and Azalea Fay. A good luck to all you peoples and let us get started on our first part of the class. As boring as it sounds or even torturous, we will be getting to know our partners. Who knows maybe some of you will score a date, unless of course you are siblings then forget it." Remus added quickly as the specified red heads except Leon glared at the professor. "Off you pop." And with that everyone moved to his or her respective partners not daring to sulk noticeably or anything of the sort.

Harry stood up and looked around for his mysterious partner. When they had been mentioned, the questions everyone had spouted was, 'who is Azalea Fay?'

His eyes tread carefully around the students and saw a lonely girl in the back row corner. As if she felt eyes on her she looked up. Her eyes met Harry's and a small connection seemed to have been made. Harry felt as if a barrier broke in his mind but did not pay any attention to it as he strode to meet his partner.

"Hello, are you Azalea Fay?" Harry asked politely.

"Guess that is I." The girl now known as Azalea stated, her voice was dry, quiet and croaky as if she had not spoken for a long time. "Thou are Harry Potter, that is what I acknowledged."

"Well, I guess that we should get to know each other like what the professors say." Harry noticed that the girl spoke in Oldè English.

"Of course." She said. "Shall we get started then?"

Harry nodded and began to ask a question, "So can you tell me about your life?" It was a good question to ask so all they have to do is listen to each other about their lives, obviously.

Azalea almost looked hesitant to say anything but took a deep breath, "To get this story started I can say that my life has been in deep Tartarus or Hell if thou does not understand my statement." Harry's head cocked to the side, now this was interesting. "It started with what you would call a childhood but hence my strong opinion it would be called prison. I myself almost died in my own household. I was one of three children, a triplet to be more specific and a very unwanted triplet to say the least. My father and mother never wanted me and they were perfectly content with their other children. It never was like that though. There was a year before they had changed. My sibling also received the same treatment as I but I chose to protect them with everything I had. I took every hit from my father while my sibling stayed behind me cowering in fear, not for our father but for I. A fateful day came and I was brought to the woods to be beaten for being, I quote, a useless bitch of a child. My father beat me so much that I had gotten laboured breathing. He thought I had died and panicked. He ran away leaving me there. One of my uncles came along and found that I was going 6ft underground. He instantly knew what had happened and brought me to his own house. Took care of me for a year then we suddenly moved to a mansion in east coast France. Heaven forbid for any trouble to be caused there, my uncle never did make amends with my father, though once best friends became full time enemies. It hath never been the same with them, not for I as well. Of course then I got a scholarship to a school, got a invitation to exchange here for the past years and that concludes my utterly boring life story. It is thy turn." Harry kept his head from exploding with so much information. He did notice in fact that the more she spoke, the more angelic her voice sounds.

Harry got started on his story, "Well as you should know that my supposed twin is the annoying boy-who-lived-in-arrogance." He got a slight nod in response. "My father and mother if you could call them that, had favoured him over me and seems like they treated me like your own father treated you. At the age of 8 I ran away from home to my uncle Padfoot's. He and uncle Moony took me to a base of theirs. I met up with some others who ran away too. Ginny and Ron were being neglected by their own family except for 3, Hermione ran away because she had been considered a freak and not her twin. Draco ran away because of family matters. Anyways we all stayed here in England for a year and a half then moved to east coast France. We stayed there for a few years, got taught by our mentors, ended up joining a group of people rebelling against Voldemort and the Ministry, and then moved here. So that is my life."

They kept up their conversations, with Harry leaving off details from his life. He had tried to figure out this Azalea Fay by just her story. She seemed familiar not that he had met her before or even thought her attractive. Sure she is a beauty but he does not think her his type, more like a sister like figure for him. He himself had his share of dating but none had compared to a specific girl. Azalea Fay was a mystery, like himself she kept off information, and bended the truth to a slight lie. Harry had a funny feeling about this girl. She isn't like an average one.

It was almost the end of class, and they had free period next. Harry was wondering if she would like to join his little group of friends' afterwards but was hesitant to ask her. When they had heard Professor Black and Lupin end the lesson, Harry bid Azalea farewell.

In response to him she said, "I bid thee farewell for now, maybe next time you will be able to trust me enough to know thy life in detail and maybe I to thee too. Au revoir Monsieur Harry Myrddin." With that she bellowed out of the classroom in a quite graceful way. Leaving Harry startled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled. "She is a mystery that one. How on earth did she know that? I have to watch that girl." That to anyone would be a statement but to Harry it was a promise.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry I know that this was super late and all but blame life ok, not me. This was supposed to be called Classes Quidditch and all sorts but it will just be something to do with classes. Ron and Hermione still argue a lot and my plans to for the couples are Dramione and Hinny. Ron will have someone too and so will others I will not mention. Next chapter will at least have something to do with Quidditch but i cannot promise anything. Also this was late because of writers block. I have a feeling chapter 7 will be the one where you will find out their pasts and whoever that girl is will be found out around chapter 12 or something, who knows. Thank you for the follows and likes people. Also review please. I need opinions to see if I can make this story better.

Sincerely,

RECLIPSE


End file.
